newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Black Sky Blue Death
$ajen$ Sezon 2, odcinek 6 - Black Sky Blue Death UWAGA - odcinek zawiera (wbrew szlachetności prezentowanego przedmiotu) śladowe ilości nieładnych wyrazów. Gimbusy widziały w swoim życiu wiele bezużytecznych, kompletnie pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek sensu istnienia przedmiotów szkolnych. Większość z nich musiały przetrwać, dopiero we własnej szkole się dowiadując, że takie przedmioty w ogóle istnieją. Nie wspominając już o przedmiotach, które wcale nie są przeznaczone dla gimnazjum, a głowę wyżej... oto jedyna w swoim rodzaju Wiedza o Kulturze. Nauczycielka: Dobrze proszę państwa, skoro już powiedzieliśmy sobie, a raczej, skoro JA już powiedziałam wam czym właściwie jest kultura, możemy w skrócie przyjrzeć się historii malarstwa. Jak wiecie, malarstwo jest integralną i nieodłączną częścią sztuki, a sztuka z kolei częścią kultury. Wyświetla obraz. left Nauczycielka: Oto Panna młoda rozebrana przez swych kawalerów, jednak wielka szyba autorstwa Marcela Duchampa. Kajtek: '(po cichu, do Cygana): Gdzie ona tam widzi pannę młodą... '''Cygan '(po cichu, do Kajtka):' Właśnie, też bym se popatrzał. '''Kajtek:' (po cichu, do Cygana): Jedna wielka... co? Wyświetla następny obraz. Nauczycielka: Płonąca żyrafa, ''autor Salvador Dali. left '''Gruz:' Czy żyrafa nie powinna być na pierwszym planie? Cygan: Cicho cwelu, nie znasz się. To jest sztuka. Nauczycielka: Ale proszę się uspokoić. left|600px Nauczycielka: Puszka zupy Campbell, dzieło Andy'ego Warhola. Jak wiadomo, Andy Warhol zdobył sławę i fortunę na swoich dziełach, jednakże żadnego z nich nie dotknął nawet własną dłonią. Machał(cicho): Zajebał, to oczywiste... Nauczycielka: '''Andy Warhol był też znany z kopiowania twarzy znanych osób i powielania ich, tworząc obrazy. Marilyn Monroe na przykład. left '''Cygan: Psze pani, to ja mam pytanie. Jak zrobię np. zdjęcie tej megadziwnej babki od biologii i pomaluję je na 50 różnych sposobów, to zostanę sławny i zarobię sporo hajsów? 3 sekundy ciszy, zadzwonił dzwonek. Gruz: '''Wiesz stary, chyba się nie dowiesz. '''Kajtek: Lepiej chodźmy, musimy zapisać się na specjalizacje na następny rok. Cygan: Co, że już? Boli mnie łeb... Gruz: Dlaczego teraz? Przecież jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle zostaniemy tu do liceum. Kajtek: Dyrowi odmówisz? Jesteś odważny albo głupi. Jeszcze sprawi, że będziemy kiblować jeśli się nie zapiszemy tu do licbazy. Następna scena, biblioteka. left Gruz: Musimy wypełnić te karty... Gruz i Kajtek wypełnili swoje, a Cygan siedzi jak tępak bezmyślnie i gapi się w kartkę. Nadal boli go głowa. Kajtek: No chodź, załatwmy to i z głowy. Cygan zaczyna wpisywać. SPECJALIZACJA: POLICHEMICZNA Z ROZSZERZONYM EDB PRZEDMIOT UZUPEŁNIAJĄCY: WYCHOWAWCZA RELIGIA/ETYKA: OBYDWA WDŻ: NIE, DZIĘKI Cygan: 'Ok, mam. No to jadziem. ''Kajtek patrzy na jego kartkę. '''Kajtek: '''Iks ef. '''Gruz(do Kajtka): On to będzie musiał poprawić... bo inaczej nie zda. Za dużo nauki. Następna scena. Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Cygan: Jak tam, dzieci? Trafiliście już na śmieci? Mam na myśli woki sroki. Kuba: Wok? *ziew* Przespałem. W klasie słychać randomowe teksty typu "ja też, me 2, ich auch itd." Cygan: Jest jedna rzecz o której babka zapomniała wspomnieć. I ja wam zaraz pokażę. Podszedł do kompa i odpalił go. Cygan: Windows XP... huhu... a, fakt - przecież przenieśli nas do innej klasy, odkąd rozwaliliśmy tamtą. xD Gruz: Tia, tamta w remoncie. Cygan: Oto piękne przykłady dadaizmu! left left Cygan: Dadaizm to najwspanialsza dziedzina sztuki, w której możesz samodzielnie upiększyć ten burdel który na Woku nazywają arcydziełem. Dzisiaj dla was fajowe zadanie. Macie tutaj różne obrazy... Bierze randomowe kartki z biurka i rozdaje gimbom. Cygan: Upiększcie je, zróbcie swoje dzieła sztuki, stańcie się... dudaistami! Gruz: Eee, dadaistami. Cygan: Nimi też! A tak w ogóle, wiecie że memy też można zaliczyć jako dadaizm? Bomba, nie? Tylu niedocenionych artystów... Kajtek: Problemy czwartego świata. 15 minut później... Cygan: Zobaczmy, co tam macie. left Cygan: Bwa... bwahhahahahhahahahha! XDDD Złapał się za szyję i zaczął kaszleć. Gruby: 'Nazwałem go... ''Dekle! '''Kajtek: Szanuję. Cygan: Co tam dalej... left Kuba: Nazwałem to eee... Świnia trzymająca świnię... yyy jednak wielka szyba. XD Cygan: Fajny watermark. Kuba: Wiem. Cygan: Hódy... czym dzisiaj nas zaskoczysz? Hódy: Sam nie wiem jak to nazwać ale... left|600px Cygan: Stary... Przerwał w pół tonu, odwrócił się. Cygan: '''Gruzie... '''Gruz: ... tak? Cygan: Wiesz co?... Gruz: Nie wiem. Cygan: Zrobił to. On znowu to zrobił. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Hódego i podał mu rękę, potrząsnął. Cygan: Twój talent nie zasługuje na to, by marnował się w tej szkole. Ja... ja muszę iść napić się wody. Cygan wyszedł z klasy, Gruz i Kajtek spojrzeli za nim. Spojrzeli na siebie, wzruszyli ramionami. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki